


Bats and Puppies

by starchaser22



Series: Seven Day Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Superman (Comics)
Genre: 7 Day Writing Challenge, Cute, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Puppies, SuperBat, idk i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Prompt:"Listen, I promise there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of these puppies."





	Bats and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of my seven day challenge!

"Okay Bruce, listen, I promise there's a perfectly _reasonable_ explanation for all of these puppies."

Bruce crossed his arms, looking over his superhuman-alien boyfriend with his best "I may not be wearing the cowl but I'm still Batman" look. "And what would that be?"

Clark's shoulders dropped, relieved that he hadn't been shot down yet. "Well, you know Conner?"

"Your's and Lex Luther's cloned son? Yeah, I may have heard of him."

"Well, sometimes he goes on missions, and he just naturally attracts various... non-human witnesses," Clark tried to explain, waving his hands wildly and being as vague as possible.

Bruce, unfortunately, knew what he was referring to. For how much Dick raved over Wolf, he was surprised the boy hadn't adopted a pet of his own. Nodding, he said, "Go on."

"Well, he brought these guys home a few weeks ago," Clark explained, holding up the huge box of about six puppies, "But him and Kid Flash are helping out in Central for the next few weeks. You know how it goes, Barry just disappears into the Speed Force for weeks at a time with no indication of when he'll be back."

This was true, so Bruce nodded again, signaling for continuation.

"And now there's no one to watch these cute little guys," Clark's voice raised into a higher register as he kept talking, peering into the box as if talking to a toddler.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bruce sighed in exasperation. "Keep talking, Blue, we're not there yet."

"Well, my apartment's pretty small, and the landlord doesn't allow pets anyways, so I was thinking they could stay here."

You know what's awful? Bruce is actually _considering_ it. This man will be his downfall.

"Listen, Clark-"  
  
"Puppies!"  
  
Dick came tumbling down the stairs, bedhead and pajamas in place.

"Great timing, Dick."  
  
"Good morning!" Clark chimed with his award-winning Smallville smile. "Bruce is going to watch over them while Conner is out of town."

That little shit. 

Dick looked like Christmas came early. "Yay! I always knew you had a soft spot for small, cuddly animals. I'll go tell Alfred." And with that, Dick leaped off towards the kitchen, not realizing the blackmail he had just given out.  
  
Bruce spared a look at Clark, taking note of his smug grin and raised eyebrow.

"Small, cuddly animals?"   
  
Bruce glared at him.

"Oh, come on, Bats. Everyone loves puppies. There's nothing wrong with that; it's not like you have some Dark Knight reputation to uphold- oh, wait." If possible, his grin only got smugg-er.

Bruce shot him one last look and said, "Go, before you ruin my life even more than you already have."

Clark opened the front door, taking a few steps out before sending a mocking, "Love you," over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Bruce mumbled, slamming the door behind his boyfriend.

He waited until Clark was long beyond his sight before he leaned down to the box of puppies, petting them and reassuring in a high-pitched voice that, "They were going to have such a good time here, oh yes, oh yes, you're so cute." Bruce only stopped when his phone went off in his pocket with a text from the bane of his existence.

_I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE THEM!!!_

Damn that super hearing.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I almost wanted to name this "Bats and Dogs" because like "Cats and Dogs" but if you didn't make the connection then it would just sound awkward idk so I didn't. Just know...I debated.....


End file.
